Nobody Sees
by Da Buffster
Summary: Another look into Trinity's life. One Shot. It doesn't make much sense really, but it looks promising.


**Title: **Nobody Sees

**Rating: **PG, harmless really.

**Disclaimer:** Ug, I hate these. Don't own them. No way.

**Summery:** Um, I don't know, another look into Trinity's past. 'Cept, it's a different past from me last fic.

**A/N: **Hey, I think I've got half a story here. Well, it will be a whole story when I'm finished. Does anybody know whether you spell Sees with a aphostraphe or without? But then, I can't even spell aphostraphe. That's what it sounds like it should spell like. Ah well. On with the story

Trinity's POV 

_Sometimes it seems that I have no place_

_And I don't know what to do with myself_

_Light up another I can taste the filth inside_

_And I need to cleanse my soul_

It's like living in a hell hole. My house, the place I live. My home. I want to die. You wouldn't know it, looking at me. I appear tough, strong, but inside, alone, I am weak. But then, they don't know what it's like. They don't have an alcoholic for a mother. Their father isn't gone. Their houses are neat and tidy, not slums.

_Nobody knows and nobody cares_

_That I die, on the inside_

_Nobody sees the lie that is me_

_Cause I smile on the outside_

_Still nobody knows and nobody cares_

_What I walk on the wrong side_

_Tell me who, nobody_

_Tell me who, nobody_

_Tell me who, nobody_

_But you_

They don't really get it. I don't bother explaining to them, they wouldn't understand if I did. So I smile and get on with it, like I'm the same. Like I want to talk about boys, and make- up and clothes. I don't. I want to talk about my life, for once. I want them to see me for what I really am. But then, they don't listen.

_All the friends that I've had_

_Where are they now_

_Guess I'm far too intense_

_To be loved_

_All the things that I hate_

_I hate about myself_

_And I need to cleanse my soul_

They've left now, laughed in my face. They don't want anything to do with me if I talk about life- real life. Not this sham they believe is true. Because it's not. It can't be. If it is, then what hope is left for us? I guess maybe I pushed them away, made them believe I didn't like me. I probably did. It's the kidn of thing I would do. But I don't understand anymore. I don't understand anything other than the screaming drunk I call my mother, the four walls I live in, and the cuts I make along my arm.

_Nobody knows and nobody cares_

_That I die, on the inside_

_Nobody sees the lie that is me_

_Cause I smile on the outside_

_Still nobody knows and nobody cares_

_What I walk on the wrong side_

_Tell me who, nobody_

_Tell me who, nobody_

_Tell me who, nobody_

_But you_

I was laughing with them. Having a good time. But I was too far away. Too long gone. I don't know how to have a good time. And I don't know who 'they' is anymore.

_But you, I have nobody_

_But you, nobody_

_Nobody but you_

One day, I will make somebody care, I will make them understand. I will let them know the pain I feel. I won't be a nobody forever.

_Nobody knows and nobody cares_

_That I die, on the inside_

_Nobody sees the lie that is me_

_Cause I smile on the outside_

_Still nobody knows and nobody cares_

_What I walk on the wrong side_

_Tell me who, nobody_

_Tell me who, nobody_

_Tell me who, nobody_

_But you_

**A/N: **ok, the keyboards stopped working downstairs so I've had to come upstairs :'( Actually, better computer up here. Means I can read fics while I'm posting this. I am ill, once again my friends, yet this time I managed to do some writing (Who say's I should be working on Conclusions? I'll work on what I want to thank- you), and know, it's not homework (although I do have rather a big pile of that, hmm…) Anyway, I hope you liked this, it started off with good intentions, but it went haywire. I'm not saying it's evil or anything, I'm just saying I couldn't decide how to start it and so I started it wrong so it all came out wrong. I might come back to it in twenty years time or so. I'll sit down and think, 'oo, I remember that crap old fic I wrote when I was young', you know, the way annoying parents and teachers say 'In my day…' Dead annoying. So for all you teach's out there (especially the old ones) stop it! And did you know, that if you hover the what-do-you-call-it, the cursor (why's it called that anyway) over a small b, it kinda looks like a capital? Am I rambleing? Ignore it. Go read **Conclusions**.


End file.
